[unreadable] The Mount Sinai School of Medicine (MSSM) seeks to upgrade the existing cage washing facility in the Annenberg Research building as phase one of the renovation plan for the 26th floor vivarium. The original cage wash equipment, HVAC, and plumbing infrastructure, built in 1972, have approached the end of their useful lifespan. The existing equipment consists of (1) rack washer, (1) bottle washer, and (1) small autoclave. As the rodent program continues to expand, it will become increasingly important to provide high quality housing in the existing facilities as resources for new construction are identified. Upgrading the cage wash support area will assist in the eradication of various rodent pathogens (pinworms, MHV, GD-7, mites) which have previously limited the housing options for this facility. Consistent with current research trends, the use of rodents continues to expand at MSSM; however, there is also concurrently an increase in the use of large animal species (swine, sheep primarily). Deficiencies with the existing equipment, which would be remedied with this proposal, are: 1) The current rack washer is too small to accommodate many of our existing large animal cages. Therefore, some of the mobile large animal pens must be manually sanitized. The rack washer pit has recurrent leaks onto the lower research floors, exposing personnel to hazardous waste water (primate and swine feces) from the unit and associated plumbing. 2) Original plumbing construction utilized a drain bowl with perimeter "weep" holes. Several times per year blocked pipes result in overflow through the drain holes into the interstitial space (ceiling) on lower research floors. Replacement of the entire cage wash plumbing system would remedy this problem. The cage wash floor has lost its protective moisture barrier undercoat and is in need of replacing. A permanent solution to this problem will be removing the existing floor, installing a new moisture barrier, and refashioning the drainage collection system. 3) One HVAC fan supplies the East side of the vivarium animal rooms and cage wash area. As originally constructed there are two small supply and exhaust ducts for the cage wash. These do not allow for adequate air exchange or removal of heat loads from the current equipment. Replacement of the HVAC fan with a larger unit will improve the air quality within the cage wash and provide for better containment of air particulates within the area. Additionally, improvement to the ventilation of the adjacent animal rooms will be realized. The size of the existing cage wash physical plant requires that most activities of sanitation (staging and dumping of cages) are conducted in the hallway. This is a high traffic corridor for investigators and husbandry personnel. Enlarging the cage wash area would allow processing of soiled equipment within the dirty side cage wash thus decreasing exposure of personnel to animal allergens and potential contact with hazardous equipment (i.e. soiled nonhuman primate cages). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]